This invention relates generally to a new and improved support stand for receiving and retaining articles such as for example markers, pens and pencils, and more particularly relates to a modular support stand whose modularity permits the stand to expand in building block fashion to receive and retain additional articles as may be desired or required. The retention of the articles may be such as to display them for sale or for ready access by an artist or draftsman.